The Demigod's Return
by LeopardLilly2753
Summary: Annabeth had a quest. Chiron told Percy he wasn't allowed to go with her. After three weeks of torture for Percy, Annabeth finally returns. Now what is it? More people keep showing up. A demigod makes a final return. How will they all handle it? Are the seven in for a final showdown? What's wrong with Nico? Is that Calypso! Find out in The Demigod's Return. {Lots of romance}


**I don't own any rights to Percy Jackson or any characters. All credit should go to the proper parties. I'll try to write two chapters every week. I promise I will finish the story.**

 **Sorry it's so short, I've been trying to write it for five days now and I just can't get it perfect, I promise I'm not always this bad!**

Percy

Seeing her for the first time in three weeks was Elysium.

Annabeth had gone on her own quest for the first time. It took Jason, Frank, and Piper to hold me back while she left.

I was still pissed at Chiron for not letting me go, but that faded when she was in my arms, holding me close.

"I love you sea-weed brain." She whispered with a kiss.

"I love you too wise-girl."

It felt amazing just to feel like we were the only two people in the world. Her blond hair never looked more beautiful with her gray eyes than it did in that moment.

The moment was ruined when I heard someone clear their throat, I turned around to see a tall girl with long brown hair and sky blue eyes. It looked like she had on a pound of make-up so I instantly knew she was one of Aphrodite's daughters.

"Oh Percy! Meet Michelle, she's the daughter of Aphrodite who came with me and Cameron on the quest." Bingo.

"Nice to meet you Michelle, I'-"

"Percy Jackson, I know." She smiled. But it wasn't a real smile, I could tell for sure. I don't know why she'd have a reason to dislike me, she's only been at camp for six weeks, and three of those weeks were occupied by a quest. But I'm sure somewhere along the line I did or said something to her that she didn't like.

Annabeth's face lit up when she saw Jason, Piper, Hazel and Frank.

"Hey guys! Come here!" She yelled a little too close to my ear.

"I missed you all." She teared up as she hugged Piper. "I have the biggest surprise in the world! Possibly the best one too."

"What? What?" Piper squeaked.

Ever since the quest to stop Gaea, Annabeth and Piper's relationship has brought a whole new meaning to love. It almost makes me feel jealous I'll admit.

Annabeth gestured towards the Argo II. It took a week of bribing and begging to get the Hephaestus cabin to let her use it for the quest.

As I slowly looked around towards the Argo II, I noticed everyone looked shocked. Then I realized why once my gaze met the war ship. Standing there with the girl of his dreams and the best mischievous smile I've ever seen, was "Leo Valdez." I said out-loud.

I heard Piper scream as she ran towards him, almost knocking him over with a hug.

The rest of us followed her lead and ran towards him, Hazel was the one her knocked him over with the most painful hug I've ever seen.

"Miss me much?" Leo asked.

"Nice to have you alive." I smiled, offering him my hand.

"Where have you been, it's been nearly three months!" Piper cried. I probably would've been in tears too if there weren't so many people around, I could tell Jason was thinking the same.

"I've been making my way back from Ogygia with Calypso." Leo pointed to the beautiful girl beside him.

"Where's Festus?" Frank asked.

The pained look on Leo's face told me that something not so good happened.

"We had an accident, but I've already been making plans for his third body."

"I thought I'd lo-" Piper was cut of by someone clearing their throat, I knew it had to be Chiron.

"Leo Valdez, welcome back." He smiled. "This must be Calypso." Chiron looked from her to me, I nodded.

"Follow me everyone." Chiron pointed to the eight of us. "We must discuss something." By the look he was giving everyone it didn't seem good.

When we entered the meeting room, Rachel Elizabeth Dare and Nico di Angelo were already seated. Nico looked paler than usual, maybe that was from all the shadow travel he had done when helping Reyna and Hedge transport the Athena Parthenos. I hadn't seem him in a couple months, so it was hard to tell for sure.

After about a minute it finally clicked in my head that Rachel was there, I mean, I saw her when I came in, but I didn't think of what it meant, there was a new prophecy.

Judging by everyone's face, they knew that as well.

When we were all seated Chiron looked at our oracle.

"Would you mind?" He asked.

"Not at all." She walked over to Chiron and closed her eyes, when they opened they were possessed by the oracle of Delphi.

 _" _Nine demigods shall make the move,__

 _ _By the solstice the world is doomed,__

 _ _The sun knows the way to go,__

 _ _A child returns for a final show,__

 _ _A secret well hidden under a moon,__

 _ _And a love shall break the eternal gloom."__

With that spoken she collapsed into Chiron's arms.

We all sat in silence until I couldn't take it.

"Why nine?" I asked, "Doesn't that seem like much?"

"Please tell me it's not as bad as Gaea." Hazel sighed.

"I don't think anything will be as bad as Gaea, but it might be as important." Jason glanced at Chiron as if asking for a conformation.

"The sun knows the way to go; a secret well hidden under a moon...maybe that has something to do with Apollo and Artemis." Annabeth offered.

"I can tell you this, eight of the nine are in this room." Chiron said.

We all groaned, even Nico. Eight meant he was included.

It sucked, Annabeth and my plans of moving to New Rome were already delayed by her quest, we promised each other no more, but hers was important, and this one seems to be that way as well. I gave her hand a squeeze for reassurance, I don't know when I started holding it though.

"C-Can Calypso be the ninth?" Leo asked.

"She's a nymph, not a demigod." Chiron explained. "Quests are for demigods."

"Maybe, but taking Calypso wouldn't be like us taking Rachel, or Ba-Dionysus." Jason helped.

Chiron seemed to go through all the possibilities of us taking Calypso. My ADHD did not agree with me sitting still for so long.

"I say we take her." I added, maybe if Chiron heard it from me it'd help.

"I agree with Percy." We disagree with a lot of things, but I'm glad Annabeth knows her stuff, her agreeing with me meant she probably had an idea of how it could play out.

Chiron sighed, but finally agreed.

Leo's face lit up, it felt so good to have him back. The past few months I thought I'd only see him in Elysium.

"Then it's settled, Jason, Piper, Percy, Annabeth, Frank, Hazel, Leo, Calypso, and I are going." Nico sighed. "This is going to be another fun quest isn't it?" He glared at everyone as if asking, _what did I do to deserve this?_

I wonder if he's acting like this because me, I haven't really talked to him much since he confessed he use to have a crush on me. I haven't really known what to say. He says he's over it, and I believe him, but I still don't want to risk hurting him. He's one of my best friends.

"A child returns for a final show, Leo?" Frank guessed. It made since, I just didn't like it's wording.

"And a love shall break the eternal gloom, that sounds like Leo and Calypso." Piper chimed in.

"I think I know something for sure. Leo leads this time." I smiled.

"Captain Leo, I like it." Leo smiled mischievously.


End file.
